oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Cabin Fever
Details May not be boosted. May not be boosted. |items=A couple pieces of food (or Protect from Melee prayer if you have 43 ) |kills=None. (You will be attacked by several Level 57 pirates (multicombat) when you board the pirate ship to complete the tasks set by Bill Teach.) }} Walkthrough Help a pirate down on his luck *Travel to Port Phasmatys (bring Ecto-tokens and amulet of ghostspeak if you have not completed Ghosts Ahoy), and speak to Bill Teach in The Green Ghost Inn. :He tells you he needs a pirate to help him, but none will sail with him. *Tell him, "Yes, I've always wanted to be a pirate!" and then respond to his questions. :Although he doubts your pirating abilities, he accepts your help and then tells you a bit about his problem: His crew has deserted him, and as soon as he leaves port, he will come under attack. He needs one more crew member to help on his ship. *Agree again to help him, and he tells you to meet him on his ship. *Go to the Port Phasmatys docks, and board the easternmost ship, The Adventurous. *Talk to Bill Teach on his ship to set sail for Mos Le'Harmless. :Note: 'If you ever need to return to port, select the Return Home option with Bill Teach to sail back Port Phasmatys. Speak to Teach aboard his ship to pick up where you left off. Fight like a pirate *As soon as you leave port, you see a cutscene with an enemy pirate ship firing on ''The Adventurous, blasting holes in your ship's hull and destroying your cannon. :Bill Teach tells you to take care of the enemy's cannon. He suggests you grab some fuse from the gun locker and a rope from the repair locker. *Go to the ship's bottom deck (if you aren't already there), and in the south-west corner take the tinderbox. *Go north a bit, search the Repair Locker, and take several ropes. *Search the Gun Locker—which is catty-cornered from the Repair Locker—and take a fuse. :'Note: '''Make sure you have at least two open inventory spaces each time you jump between ships. If you fail your jump, your weapon and shield end up in inventory, but if you have no space for them you will drop them. Also, if the jump is failed, your run energy drops considerably, usually to 1. *Climb up the Ship's ladder to the main deck, and use the Climbing net to climb up the mainmast. *Use your rope on your Hoisted sail to swing over to the enemy ship. :'Note: 'You will be attacked by level 57 Pirates. If you need to escape for a moment from the pirates, climb up the Climbing Net on the main mast. *Find the cannon on the west side of the deck, use the fuse on the Powder Barrel next to it, and use the tinderbox to light the fuse and blow up the barrel and the cannon. *Climb the mainmast using the Climbing Net, use the rope on the Hoisted sail, and swing back over to ''The Adventurous. :'''Note: If you forgot to bring a second rope, you can find one in the south-west corner of the main deck of the enemy pirate's ship. Repair The Adventurous *Talk to Bill Teach again. :He tells you to fix the holes in the hull. *Climb down the Ship's ladder to the bottom deck, search the Repair Locker, and take 6 repair planks, 30 tacks, 3 swamp paste, and a hammer. :Each hole takes two planks, ten tacks, and one swamp paste to fix. When the icons are clicked for these items in the repair locker interface, it will give you enough of the tacks or planks to fix one hole, so you must click on these icons 3 times for enough for all 3 holes. When you have enough, a message in the chat interface will say so if you try to get more than is needed. *For each hole, use a repair plank and then a swamp paste on the ship hull to patch it up. *Climb back up the Ship's ladder. Plunder the pirates' booty *Talk to Bill Teach again. :He asks you to plunder the enemy ship. *Climb down the Ship's ladder, search the Repair Locker, and take two more ropes. *Return to the main deck, climb the Climbing net again, use a rope on the Hoisted sail, and swing over to the enemy ship. *Climb down the Ship's ladder. Plunder the chest, loot the crate and ransack the barrel for plunder. :You need to wait for the plunder to respawn. :Note: 'Looting all three of these only provides you with 6 plunder, 3 being from the chest, 2 from the crate and 1 from the barrel. It can take anywhere up to 5 minutes for the plunder to respawn; however, you can simply log out and log back in for the plunder to respawn. *After you have ten plunder in your inventory, return to the main deck, climb up the Climbing Net, and use your rope on the Hoisting sail to return to ''The Adventurous. *Climb down the Ship's ladder, and use your plunder on the Plunder Storage at the back of the ship. :'Note: '''If you leave the ship or get taken away by a random event, you will lose the plunder and have to steal it all over again. Also, if you end up with more than ten plunder, you can only store ten, so Bill Teach will confiscate any left over in your inventory when you talk to him next. Fire the cannon! *Speak again with Bill Teach. :He wants to give the enemy pirates a blast from the cannon. *Follow these steps to repair and then fire the cannon: #Climb down the Ship's ladder, search the Gun Locker, and take a Cannon barrel. # Climb back up the Ship's ladder, and Select the Repair Broken Cannon option on the cannon to repair it. You should receive a Broken cannon in your inventory. It's useless, and you can drop it. # Talk to Bill Teach again, then go below and search the Gun Locker for a fuse, ramrod, and a few Cannon canisters. If you dropped it earlier, pick up another tinderbox while you are below. # Return to the main deck, and choose the Take-powder option from the Powder Barrel next to the cannon. Take a few gunpowder. # Use a gunpowder on the cannon. # Use the ramrod on the cannon. # Use a canister on the cannon. # Use a fuse on the cannon. # Now click the cannon and select Fire! # Use the ramrod on the cannon again to clean it out. *If you miss, use the ramrod on the cannon to clean it out and then repeat steps 5 through 9 until you score a hit. :'Note: Clean the cannon with the ramrod after each shot; otherwise, it will explode from the previous gunpowder! If this happens, just replace the broken barrel with a new one from the Gun Locker. *When you hit, talk to Bill Teach. :He tells you to sink the enemy pirate ship by blasting three holes in its hull. *Go down below, and search the Gun Locker to take three cannonballs. *Up on the main desk, clean the cannon out with a ram rod(use it on the cannon not empty out option!) and then follow steps 5 through 9 again until you have hit the enemy ship three times. :If you kill a rat, you get a message saying you hit a pirate! On Mos Le'Harmless *It may take a number of failures to finally hit the hull 3 times. This is normal, however it seems to be random whether you hit or miss. Following your third hit of the enemy pirate ship, you see a cutscene with Bill Teach talking with Mama Le'Fiette in The Other Inn. Bill then speaks with you and gives you the Book o' piracy. *When the cutscene is over the quest is complete. Congratulations! *Talk to Bill Teach in The Other Inn to receive 10,000 coins. He tells you he will bring you to Mos Le'Harmless any time you wish. Reward *2 quest points *7000 experience *7000 experience *7000 experience *10,000 coins *Access to Mos Le'Harmless *Book o' piracy *Charter Ship prices are halved Music Music tracks unlocked: * Cabin Fever * In the Brine (After the quest in the bar) Trivia *Cabin Fever is the same name as several movies, TV shows, albums, and songs. *If you have extra plunder left, Bill Teach will take it and refuse to give it back. *When the cannon punctures holes in The Adventurous, the water gushing in is similar to the water in Fishing Trawler. *On the day of release and through the days that followed, the pirate clothing purchased from Mike was traded for large sums of gold compared to its shop price and could be purchased and sold in the commonly used banks for 100,000 easily. This was due to a relatively small number of people having completed the quest to purchase them and the fact that all players had the capability of wearing them. *Bill Teach asks if you can shoot an Albatross from a hundred paces. This is a reference to the poem [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rime_of_the_Ancient_Mariner The Rime of the Ancient Mariner] by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. *The examine text of the Gun Locker aboard The Adventurous reads, "Cannons. Lots of cannons." This may be a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Matrix The Matrix,] in which Neo says "Guns. Lots of guns." *On 9 November 2009, Jagex modified the timing and sounds when hammering planks in the quest and added sound effects for opening various lockers and depositing plunder. * When Mama is talking to Bill, she says "Bill? You've already been to Davey Jones' Locker and back." This is a reference to a popular pirate with the same name who is said to have a cache at the bottom of the ocean, the cache being his locker. * Occasionally, some of the zombie protestors might say "United we stagger", this is a pun to the phrase, "United we stand", seeing that zombies can't stand properly, instead they stagger and wobble. Category:Quests Category:Pirate quest series